Edge
|image = Outlaw_Star_(Original_Soundtrack_1).jpg |composer = Tsutomu Morishita Takumi Kikuchi |caption = |lyrics_by = Masatoshi Ishikawa |singer = Shigeru Shibuya |length = 4:31 |episode = |albums = Outlaw Star Original Soundtrack I |preceded_by = "House of the Moon" |followed_by = "Loneliness" |video = }} "Edge", is the character theme of Gene Starwind and appears on Outlaw Star Original Soundtrack I. Performed by Shigeru Shibuya, "Edge" describes Gene's fear of and desire venture into space to achieve his dreams. "Edge" was never featured in the series and is a soundtrack exclusive theme. Lyrics |-|Japanese= :研ぎ澄ました夢は　自分さえも傷つけるナイフ :だから心の影の中へと　閉じ込めてたのさいつからか :何のために　生まれたのか　問いかけを　する前に :いったい何が欲しくて生きてるか　それだけをただ確かめたい :祈るよりも　嘆くよりも　走りたくて　叫びたくて :こらえきれずに　彷徨うだけさ :ひどく脆い　頼ｴだけが　運命さえ　追い越すほど :動脈の中　流れ込んでく :Edge of the Dark　ギリギリの場所で　はじまりを待ってるのさ :飼い慣らせやしない　欲望だけ生き残る闇が :吐き捨てたくなる退屈より　渇いた胸にはマシだった :虚ろな宙(そら)　見上げながら　少しずつ気がついた :鈍く光るちっぽけな輝き　それだけがオレをとらえてる :願うよりも　誓うよりも　つかみたくて　探したくて :ふさいだ痛み　こじあけるのさ :過去と未来　塗りつぶして　たった現在(いま)を撃ち抜きたい :うずき出してる　ゆめを軋ませ :Edge of the Dark　何かが変わってく　ざらついた風の中で :生きるために　汚れてゆく　不器用な　そのすべて :いつかそこに　埋もれているはずの　真実を拾い上げたくて :祈るよりも　嘆くよりも　走りたくて　叫びたくて :こらえきれずに　駆け出していた :つかめるなら　探せるなら　見えない壁　よしのぼるさ :張り裂けそうな　鼓動のままで :Edge for the Flight　あてなく響いてる　この声が聞こえるかい |-|Romaji= :togisumashita yume wa jibun sae mo :kizutsukeru NAIFU :dakara kokoro no kage no naka e to :tojikomete'ta no sa :itsu kara ka :nani no tame ni umareta no ka :toikake wo suru mae ni :ittai nani ga hoshikute ikite'ru ka :sore dake wo tada tashikametai :inoru yori mo nageku yori mo :hashiritakute sakebitakute :koraekirezu ni samayou dake sa :hidoku moroi yokan dake ga :unmei sae oikosu hodo :doumyaku no naka nagarekonde'ku :Edge of the Dark :GIRIGIRI no basho de :hajimari wo matte'ru no sa :kainarase ya shinai yokubou dake :ikinokoru yami ga :hakisutetaku naru taikutsu yori :kawaita mune ni wa MASHI datta :utsuro na sora miage nagara :sukoshizutsu ki ga tsuita :nibuku hikaru chippoke na kagayaki :sore dake ga ORE wo toraete'ru :negau yori mo chikau yori mo :tsukamitakute sagashitakute :fusaida itami kojiakeru no sa :kako to mirai nuritsubushite :tatta ima wo uchinukitai :uzukidashite'ru yume wo kishimase :Edge of the Dark :nanika ga kawatte'ku :zaratsuita kaze no naka de :ikiru tame ni kegarete-yuku :bukiyou na sono subete :itsuka soko ni umorete-iru hazu no :shinjitsu wo hiroi agetakute :inoru yori mo nageku yori mo :hashiritakute sakebitakute :koraekirezu ni kakedashite-ita :tsukameru nara sagaseru nara :mienai kabe yoshi noboru sa :harisakesou na kodou no mama de :Edge for the Flight :atenaku hibiite'ru :kono koe ga kikoeru kai |-|English= :My finely edged dream is a knife :that hurts even me. :So it's always been :hidden away :in the shadow of my heart. :Before I ask myself :why I was born, :I just want to be sure :of what I want and am living for. :Instead of praying, instead of moaning about it, :I want to run, I want to cry out, :just wandering uncontrollably. :A terribly fragile premonition alone :runs in my veins, :outrunning even fate. :Edge of the Dark :In this last place at the very edge, :I wait for a beginning. :In my withered heart, :a darkness where only untamable desire lives on :was better than :a boredom I just want to spit out. :Little by little, I noticed :as I looked up at the empty sky, :a small, faint light... :and that alone captivates me. :Instead of wishing, instead of promising, :I want to take what I want, I want to search on... :Prying open this clouded pain. :Blotting out the past and the future, :I just want to shoot through the present. :Jarring my piercing dreams :Edge of the Dark :Something is changing :in the rough wind. :Everything is all sloppy, :getting dirty just to live. :I want to lift up the truth :that had been once been buried there. :Instead of praying, instead of moaning about it, :I want to run, I want to cry out, :so I've wildly broken into a run. :If I can grab it, if I can search for it, :then I'll climb unseen walls. :With my heart pounding so much it seems it's about to explode :Edge for the Flight :Can you hear my voice, :echoing aimlessly? External Links *"Edge" - Anime Lyrics.com Category:Outlaw Star Soundtrack